


Drink Deep

by Ultra



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Emotions, F/M, Kissing, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: From the prompt 'tea' by candlesinthewell.





	Drink Deep

What passes for tea in the reality Alice calls home is nothing like the stuff Hatter knows from Wonderland, but he doesn't complain when she proudly hands him a cup and seems so glad to provide him with the drink he's supposed to love.

Living in the world of the Oysters has meant getting used to a lot of things, most of all that emotions can't be bottled and don't need to be.

With Alice, Hatter finally knows real feelings in their purest form and all at once - excitement, peace, satisfaction, passion, and love - that he drinks each day from her lips.


End file.
